


Survival

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of a rape.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin had just closed the Diner and was leaning against the counter when there was a knock on the Diner door. Looking up Justin saw Daphne and went to let her in. 

“Hey Daph watcha’ doin’ here?”

“I was just seeing if you wanted to hang out since Brian is out of town on business.”

“Sure just let me finish closing up and then we can head out, what do you want to do?”

“Why don’t we go rent some movies and get a pizza?”

“Sounds good, all I have to do is take out the trash and I’m done. I’ll be right back.”

Justin went to the kitchen and gathered the trash bags and headed to the back alley. As he was throwing the garbage bags in the dumpster he noticed two figures entering the alley way. Justin was unsettled by this and started to head back towards the door but before he could reach the safety of the diner, he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the brick wall beside the dumpster. Justin tried to fight the men off but received numerous punches to the stomach and doubled over from the pain. One man grabbed Justin by the hair and shoved him against the brick wall, his face hitting the bricks with a harsh thud. The other man reached around Justin and deafly undid his pants and pulled them down. Justin was struggling to get control of the situation, but he received a brutal hit to the jaw. Justin chocked back a sob while the other man pulled down his pants and boxer briefs and prepared to enter him. 

Meanwhile, back in the Diner Daphne was waiting for Justin to come back. She looked at her watch and it had already been five minutes. Daphne hopped off the bar stool and headed back to the Diner. As she was about to swing the door open, she heard Justin pleading for someone to stop. Daphne cracked the door and peered out into the darkness and what she saw made her gasp, she flung her hands over mouth so she was not discovered. She saw Justin shoved up against a brick wall one man holding him there while another man pulled down his own pants and deafly covered his cock in latex. Daphne left the door and ran back into the main part of the Diner and over to phone she dialed 911.

“Hello 911 Operator, what is your emergency?”

“Yes my friend is being raped!” Daphne said with urgency in her voice.

“Where are you?”

“Where at the Liberty Diner, the address is 1571 Liberty Avenue; they are in the back alley behind the Diner.”

“How many assailants are there?”

“There are two, please hurry.” 

Daphne left the phone off the cradle, and ran back to the back door so that she could see what was happening to her best friend.

Justin was shoved against the brick wall, tears running down his face pleading for them not to do this. The man holding him against the wall delivered another sever blow to Justin’s face and just slumped against the wall trying to ignore the pain running through is face. As he was trying to swallow the sobs that were coming from his chest, he was brutally rammed into and he screamed at the painful intrusion. As he screamed the man shoved his underwear in his mouth to muffle the sounds coming from him. Justin continued to struggle against the pain that was quickly overcoming him. The man that was raping him was ramming into him quickly and with harsh thrusts. Justin was blinded by the tears that were in his eyes and allowed his mind to recess somewhere safe. 

Daphne, tears running down her face, prayed that this nightmare would be over soon for her friend. As she watched the man that was brutally raping her friend climax, she prayed that this was the end of it. Justin slumped against the wall and slid to the ground, hunched over in a fetal position to protect him form any more attacks. Daphne observed the man remove the latex and deposited into the garbage, as the man turned to pay the other man, the moonlight caught his profile and Daphne let out a small gasp at the identity of the man that attacked her best friend. 

Justin heard the men retreating to the opening of the alley; he waited for a couple more minutes, before he tried to move. As he started to straighten out his body, Daphne made a mad dash for him.

“Oh Gawd Justin, what can I do to help?” Daphne said with tears running down her face.  
Justin couldn’t say anything as he was trying choke back the sobs that were pouring out of his chest. The tears ran down his face while he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened to him. 

“Did…Did you see if he used a condom?” Justin asked once the sobs quieted down. 

Daphne looked at him but noticed that Justin would not meet her eyes; she squatted down in front of him and cupped his chin, lifting his eyes to meet hers. She said in a quiet voice, “Yes, Justin, a condom was used; lets get you out of this alley and inside.”

Justin allowed himself to be pulled to his feet; Daphne knelt down in front of him and helped him pull his pants back on. Once he was covered back up, Daphne wrapped her arms around Justin and led him back inside of the Diner. She tried to get him to sit down on one of the bar stools, but as he tried, she saw him wince at the pain. She remembered shed called the cops but it had already been over 30 minutes, and no one had shown up. 

“Justin we need to get you to the hospital, you need to be checked out, and we need to see how bad it is.”  
“No Daphne no hospital, please no hospital. I can’t, oh gawd why did this have to happen.” Justin cried.

“Justin, I am taking you to the hospital and I will stay with you during the entire process, I promise. Come on Justin lets go.” 

Daphne wrapped her arms around Justin and gathered his backpack and keys and stirred to the front door. Justin allowed himself to be lead around as tears continued to roll down his face. She unlocked and pushed Justin through and then turned back and locked the door. She directed Justin over to her car and helped him get in. He allowed a sob to escape and winced from the pain in his ass as he sat down in the passenger seat. Daphne ran around the car and hopped in, started the car and raced to the hospital. 

Daphne parked in Emergency lot parking area, and lead Justin through the Emergency doors. Once the reached the front desk, Daphne signed Justin into the sign up sheet and then lead him over to the waiting area, Justin leaned against the wall while Daphne stood behind him with a hand on the small of his back in a show of silent support.

“Justin Taylor”

Justin and Daphne walked back up to the triage nurses’ desk, “I’m Justin Taylor,” Justin said in a low almost inaudible voice. The nurse looked up at him and then to the Daphne at his side. “What seems to be the problem tonight?” The nurse asked. “I was—I was…” Justin tried to say but he was racked with sobs. The triage nurse looked up at him and then to Daphne, waiting for an explanation. “He was raped.” Daphne informed the nurse. The nurse looked and Daphne then back to Justin and asked them to follow her. Daphne led Justin back into one of the ER rooms. The nurse does a quick visual scan of his injuries that could be seen, “Justin, I know that this is hard, but I need you to remove all of your clothing and lay on the table, the Doctor will be with your shortly.” The nurse turns to leave and indicates to Daphne that she should follow but Justin has her hand in death grip, “Is it ok if I stay with him?” she asks the nurse. “That is fine, if it’s ok with Mr. Taylor.” She said looking over to Justin. Justin looks up at her with tears running down his face, “Daphne, please don’t go.” He chokes out between the quiet sobs. The nurse nods and then leaves the room. 

“Justin, we need you to get you out of these clothes, ok?” Justin simply nods his head and drops his gaze back to the ground. Daphne reaches for the hem of his shirt and starts to pull it up; Justin lifts his arms so that the shirt could be pulled free. “Ok, Justin, I am going to undue your pants and pull the off, ok?” Justin looks down at her with tears running down his face and nods his approval. Daphne undoes the buttons and the zipper and waits for Justin to stand so that the pants could be pulled free. “Jus, you have to stand up so that I can pull your pants down.” Justin nods again and stands up. Daphne lowers the pants over his hips and then pushes Justin to sit again. Justin winces as he sits but allows her to pull the pants free. Daphne helps Justin to maneuver back onto the hospital bed and covers him with the sheet. She sits beside him, offering him silent support by holding his hand. 

About fifteen minutes later, the Doctor arrives and the room. “Hello Mr. Taylor, my name is Doctor Fleming, what can I do for you tonight?” The Doctor asks taking in the site before him. Justin is sprawled on his back with his feet sitting flat against the bed and Daphne but his side, caressing his hand. “I was…I was raped tonight. The guy that did it used a condom but he hurt me when he penetrated.” Justin said through tears. “Ok Justin, I am going to have to check you out and run some blood work, do you want your friend to stay with you?” “Yes,” Justin says. 

The Doctor proceeds to check Justin’s face and chest, “The cuts to your face do not need any stitches, and none of your ribs are broken but are going to be sore for several days. Ok now Justin I need to check your rectum, so I need you to slide down to the edge of the table, and while your doing that, I am going to get the supplies and a nurse to assist me in doing the procedure, ok?” The Doctor then turns to exit the room. Justin does as instructed but continued to clutch Daphne’s hand. A couple of minutes later a nurse comes in and starts removing the supplies from the cabinets and removing them from their sterile packaging. Once everything is laid out she exits the room and returns a couple of minutes later, with the Doctor in toe. “Ok Justin, this is going to be painful but we need to see the extent of the damage ok?” Justin nods his head in understanding. The Doctor proceeds to the rectum exam, hearing Justin cry out in pain. “OK Justin you have some tearing, but not that bad, it’s going to take about 4 stitches, and I am going to give a local sedative to ease the pain so that we can get through this.” The Doctor administers a local drug right into the muscle, Justin cries out and pain and tightened his hold on Daphne’s hand. “Ok Justin, I need you to relax now, can you feel any pain?” The Doctor asks Justin shakes his head to the negative. The Doctor quickly sutures Justin up.

“Ok Justin all done, I want to run some blood tests once the nurse collects the blood, your free to get dressed, I will be back in a couple of minutes.” The Doctor states and then turns to exit the room. 

The nurse quickly gathers 5 vials of blood and also exits the room.   
Justin gets down off the bed and with Daphne’s help gets dressed. About fifteen minutes later the Doctor returns.

“Justin, since this was a rape, I had to report this incident to the police, they are going to want to speak to you, regarding this matter. Do you know who did this to you?” The Doctor asks. 

“NO” Justin said in exasperation. Daphne looked over to Justin and was about to say something, when she caught the look in his eyes. She knew exactly who did this as well as Justin, but until she can talk to him, she will keep quiet. The Doctor witnessed this silent communication and wrote it down in the file.

“Ok Justin, I have the instructions for taking care of the sutures as well as some prescription for pain and a stool softener. Also, I am going to give you some names of therapists that can help you deal with the rape.” Justin nods his head in understanding. The Doctor turns on his heel and exits the room. Daphne and Justin get up and head out as well. The police were not in the waiting room to get Justin’s and Daphne’s statements, so they exited the hospital. Once settled into the car, Daphne started the car and exited the parking lot. Justin did not say one word in the time since they had left the hospital and Daphne was growing uncomfortable in the silence.

“Justin, where do you want to go fill your prescriptions?”

“Go to the one by the loft.”

“Ok, Jus, don’t you think you should call Brian?”

“NO, I don’t want him to know.”

“Jus, I think you should tell him, you guys have been together now for five years, your getting ready to graduate from college, you live with him, you fuck him. I think that this is something that you need to tell him, and tell him WHO did IT to YOU.”

“Daphne, I can’t. I can’t tell him and I am definitely not telling him who did it. Who do you think he will believe?”

“Justin, you have to tell him, how are you going to hide this from him? And I witnessed the entire thing it our word against his.”

“Daph, can we NOT talk about this anymore, it done, finished, I just want to forget it. Can I stay with you for a couple of days?” Justin said turning and looking out the window.

“Sure Jus, you can stay with me.” Daphne said. You may want to forget it be I sure the hell don’t, she thought.

The rest of the ride was made in silence, they stopped by the pharmacy and picked up Justin’s prescriptions and then headed to the loft to pack Justin a bag. Justin went into the loft expecting it to be empty but when they entered he heard the shower running. 

“FUCK” Justin said in exasperation. “How the fuck am I going to be able to get out of here now?” Justin asked. Just then they heard the shower turning off and someone exiting the shower stall. Justin went to sit on the couch, resting on his left hip to remove the pressure from the stitches. Daphne remained standing by the door, unsure of what to do next. A couple of minutes later Brian exited the bathroom with a towel rapped around his hips. Brian walked out of the bedroom heading for the refrigerator, when he noticed Daphne standing by the door.

“Hey Daphne, where’s Justin? I have been trying to get him on his cell all night.” Brian said approaching Daphne, he bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. He looked at her face and noticed that she was looking over to the sofa where he saw Justin sprawled across the couch with his arm laying across his eyes. 

“Jus, hey, no hello kisses?” Brian said as he rounded to the sofa to stand in front of Justin. Brian looked to at Justin and noticed the bruises covering Justin’s face.   
“What the fuck Justin? What happened to your face?” Brian asked as he squatted down to get a closer look. Brian noticed a few tears escaping from under Justin’s arm. Brian looked at Justin and then at Daphne and then back at Justin. “Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Brian asked hotly. 

Daphne stepped around the sofa and sat beside Justin and looked at Justin and then Brian, she placed her hand on Justin’s thigh in offer of support, and they all continued to sit in silence. Brian was getting madder by the second and stood up and started pacing. “I have been gone for one fucking week, and come back and you are black and blue, now either someone will start telling what the fuck is going on, or we will not leave until I have the entire story.” Brian looked down at Justin and the Daphne. Justin stood up, wiped his face, and walked over the liquor cabinet and poured himself a hefty glass of JB. Justin downed the glass of JB in one swallow and then started to pour himself another one when Daphne spoke up. 

“Justin, you cannot be drinking when you are on pain medication.” Daphne said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned into her and started sobbing, holding onto her for strength. She gently maneuvered them back over to the sofa. Brian observed the interaction with growing concern; he wanted to know what happened to HIS Justin right fucking now. Daphne sat down and pulled Justin down with her, he winced at the pain but rearranged himself to lay his head in Daphne’s lap. Daphne absently ran her fingers through Justin’s hair as she began to tell Brian what happened.

“Justin was closing the Diner tonight, and since I knew you were out of town, I went over there to meet him so that we could hang out. When I got there he was almost done except of taking out the garbage. He went to the back and after about five minutes, I went to go look for him.” Daphne said, tear welling up in her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm her self down, to tell the remainder of the events of that night. “When I got back there I couldn’t find him anywhere, so I went to the back door to see what was holding him up. When I was about to open the door, I saw him being attacked, there were two guys one holding Justin up, punching him, while the other onewasrapinghim.” Daphne said, rushing out the last part. She had tears running down her face while Justin was sobbing in her lap. She held him a little tighter, trying to sooth him from the pain that he was experiencing, both physically and mentally. Brian was listening to what she was saying and wasn’t sure of the last part of what she said, surly she didn’t say what he thinks he heard. 

“What was that last part?” Brian asked, not so sure he wanted to know. Daphne looked up at him then Justin shrugged off her hand and sat up racked by pain shooting through his body, he adjusted himself so that he was sitting on his left hip again, leaning against Daphne.   
He briefly made eye contact with Justin and then looked back down he took a deep calming breath and then said in a low voice, “She said that the other guy was raping me.” Justin looked over to Daphne then up to Brian, he then stood up and walked back over to the bar and drank directly from the bottle. Brian stopped pacing looked over to Justin and then to Daphne. He was livid that someone would take what was not offered and more pissed that someone would hurt HIS Justin. 

“WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU? DO YOU KNOW? WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME? FUCK, ARE YOU OK, DID YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL, DID THE FUCKER USE A CONDOM? Brian raged shooting off one question after the next. Daphne was slightly concerned about his tone of voice and Justin didn’t seem to hear anything that he had said, he continued to lean against the bar, drinking out of the JB bottle. Brian was back to pacing, he didn’t know what the fuck to do, he has never dealt with this shit before, but he wanted answers now. “Well” Brian said with a calmer voice. 

When Daphne was sure Justin wasn’t going to say anything, she decided to answer for him. “Brian, we went to the hospital, Justin had to get four stitches and the guy did use a condom. As to why he didn’t call you, he didn’t know how to tell you and he didn’t want to tell you over the phone. And yes, I know who did it, the fucker. It was…” 

“Daphne, NO.” Justin yelled “Justin, that fucker has to pay for what he did to you, if you won’t stand up for yourself, then I sure the fuck am. It was Michael, Brian. It was fucking Michael and a hired goon, I saw him give him some money when he was done.” 

Brian looked at her in disbelief and then over to Justin, who was slumped against the counter sobbing. Brian walked over to Justin and took him in his arms. Holding him trying to work this out in his head, surely they were mistaken, his best friend did not do this to his…his what, love, boyfriend, partner. 

“Are you sure?” Brain asked in a soothing voice. Justin spoke softly but nodded his head in the affirmative. 

Daphne came over and put a hand on his shoulder, “I have proof, he took the condom off and threw it in the dumpster after they left. I went to Justin and helped him but I also picked up the condom and put it in a baggie once were back inside the Diner. I called the cops but they never came, here’s all the proof that you need.” Daphne said in a soft voice. She knew that this was not only hard on Justin but also Brian because his best friend did this to his lover. 

“Thanks Daphne, I think we need to all get some rest. We’ll call a family meeting tomorrow to deal with this; I’ll also invite Horvath over.” Brian said as he was leading Justin up to bed. Brian gently led Justin up to the bedroom and helped him undress, after he was standing naked, Brian gently took him his arms and gently kissed his swollen lips. He released Justin and went and retrieved a pair of sweats from the dresser. After Justin was redressed, he helped him lay in bed. “I am going to go and get you a sedative and some water ok. I’ll be right back Jus.”   
Justin looked up at him with tears in his eyes and nodded his understanding. Brian pressed a quick kiss to Justin’s lips and then went to the closet retrieve a blanket and a pillow for Daphne. “Here Daphne, why don’t you stay the night, I think all of are going to have trouble sleeping tonight.” Brian said as he walked out of the bedroom, Daphne took the blanket and pillow and nodded. Brian left her to go retrieve a sedative and a bottle of water. Then turned and trudged back to the bedroom. He found Justin lying on his side in a fetal position silently crying, he removed his clothes and slipped on a pair of boxers and climbed in next to Justin. “Here Jus, take this.” Justin sat up slightly, swallowed the pill, and chased it with water. Brian relaxed back into the bed and gathered Justin in his arms. 

“It’s going to be ok, Jus, I promise.” Brian said tightening his arms around Justin. 

Justin let out a small whimper, “I-I love you Bri,” Justin said before he succumbed to sleep. Brian tightened his arms around Justin and started to think about everything that had happened tonight. This night did not end how he planned but he would be damned if anybody hurt Justin and got away with it. What the fuck was Michael thinking? 

Thinking about the events that would happen tomorrow, he fell into a restless sleep. That night none of them slept very well, Justin tossed and turned in his sleep, although he did not have any nightmares because of the sedative. Daphne kept waking up reliving what she hat witnessed and Brian woke up remembering his best friend that he will not have anymore after tomorrow.

Justin sat straight up in bed heart pounding, covered in a sweat. His eyes were wild looking around to identify where he was, when his eyes adjusted to the lighted room he realized that he was at home. The events of last night came crashing down on him, he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees and started to cry. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he let out a small whimper. “Jus, it’s ok, you’re at home.” Brian said in a soft voice. Justin looked over to Brian and curled his body around Brian’s. “Bri, how are we going to get through this?” Justin asked through sobs. “One step at a time, Jus, which is all we can do. Come on let’s take a shower, I’m sure that we need to take care of your stitches, do you need any pain medicine?” “Yea, but let’s take a shower first, I feel dirty.” Brian helped Justin off the bed and they went into the bathroom. They quickly showered and Brian checked Justin’s stitches. He applied some of the ointment that the doctor had prescribed, “Justin, I am so fucking sorry this happened, I am going to fucking kill Michael.” Brian said in a chocked voice. “Bri, it wasn’t your fault this happened, you don’t control what other people do. What the fuck Michael got in his head, I have no fucking clue, I thought that we were becoming friends, but I guess obviously that’s what he wanted me to think. Five fucking years we have been together Brian, what the fuck is his problem. What did I do to deserve this?” Justin said as tears ran down his face, but Justin wasn’t just crying over what happened to him, he was crying because he was pissed. Brian looked at Justin and took him in his arms and held him wondering what possessed Michael to do this to Justin. Hasn’t he been through enough since he was 17? They held onto each other until Justin pulled away , wiped his face and walked over to the dresser to pull out a some clean sweat pants and a t-shirt, he smelled coffee already brewing and headed down to the kitchen to greet Daphne. Brian hung back in the bedroom and watched Justin and Daphne embrace. Brian turned his back to allow the friends some privacy and went to get dressed. 

Once dressed Brian headed to the kitchen for some coffee and to find out how Justin wanted to handle this. “Justin, what time do you want to handle this and do you want to be here?” “I want this done as soon as possible, and yea I want to be here because if any one is going to rip into Michael it’s going to be me. The only reason that pussy was able to over power me is because he had fucking muscle there. And I want to know who the fuck that was.” “Justin, Michael is…was my best friend, I should handle it.” “NO, you were not the one he raped last night. I probably wouldn’t have fuckin’ known that it was him if he hadn’t called me Boy Wonder when he came. Sick fuckin’ prick. No, I am going to handle this.” Brian conceded no sense in getting into an argument at this point, he was glad to see some determination in his eyes. “Justin, if you think you are the only one that gets to lay into this asshole before they cart his ass off to jail, you’re fucked. I was there to remember, I saw the whole thing, including the fuckin’ victory grin he had afterwards. I have had to listed to you for the past five years bitching about him and listening to all the comments that he has levied at you, no this fight is not your own.” Daphne stated with determination. “Ok, well lets just get this shit over with I’ll call my mom and the munchers, you guys decide who your going to call. Let’s have everyone come over in an hour” Justin said taking his cell phone from the counter and retreating to the sofa. “I’ll call Deb, Michael and Ben.” Brian said with and evil smirk. “Then I’ll call the rest.” Daphne said. They all retreated to the phones and arranged for everyone to come over in an hour. 

An hour later, Justin sat on the couch nervously twisting his hands together, Daphne sat beside him with a hand on his back and Brian stood pacing in front of the widows. When the buzzer sounded they all jumped at the intrusion to their uncomfortable silence. Brian went to the door and buzzed everyone up and opened the loft door for everyone to come in. Brian went and rapped his arms around Justin who stood gazing out the windows. “It’s going to be over soon Jus, and then we can start putting this behind us.” Brian said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Justin’s neck. Justin turned in Brian’s arms and wrapped his own arms around Brian’s waist and hugged him tight, he then released the hug and stepped back. Brian realized that Justin had to stand on his own two feet to handle this. Justin, Brian and Daphne turned as they ‘family’ started entering the loft. The entire family, minus Michael and Ben, entered the loft and starting shooting off questions. “What’s going on? Why the family meeting? Can we get this shit over with, some of us plans! What did you do now Brian?” “ENOUGH” Justin roared, he was already shaking with anger with the entire ‘family’ shooting off questions. “You will all be told what the fuck is going on when everyone has arrived, we are still waiting for Michael. And Brian didn’t do anything Deb.” Justin said spitting Michael’s name with venom. No one had noticed that Justin and Daphne were both in the loft, and they did not expect their Sunshine to have so much anger in his voice. They all turned to Justin, some letting our small gasps but it was his mother that was able to ask the question they all wanted to know as she made her way toward Justin “Oh my God, Justin what happened to your face?” Justin stepped back from his mother silently asking for his space. She noticed the look in this eye and gave a small nod that she understood; in return Justin gave a small smile. “What the fuck is this that I had to come over here at 10:00 fucking o’clock on a Saturday morning.” Michael asked with anger in his voice. Brian made short work of grabbing Michael by the throat and slamming him against the steel door. “You son-of-a-bitch, you want to know why the fuck we are all here.” Ben and Hunter who had been standing behind Michael tried to get Brian off Michael but it was Justin’s soft voice and hand on his arm that got Michael released. “You animal, what the fuck is your problem Brian.” Deb asked as she made her way over to her son. “Everyone shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down while we explain why we are all here.” Daphne said, no one expected to hear such language or tone coming from Daphne but they all did as requested with a grunt of disapproval. Justin moved to stand alone but both Daphne and Brian were close by to offer support. 

After a couple of minutes everyone settled in and Brian addressed the family. “We asked everyone here today but there was in incident last night, we ask that all of you SHUT THE FUCK UP and let us get through this before the fuckin’ inquisition starts.” The whole room went silent; it takes a couple of minutes before anyone starts to speak. Justin is standing with his back to the family staring out into the city, when he turns to the group with noticeable anger in his eyes he starts. “Last night, I was working the closing shift at the Diner. I had already closed up the Diner when Daphne came by. We were going to rent some movies and get a pizza since Brian was still supposed to be out of town.” Justin said looking at Brian, his eyes softened but when he turned back to the group he stared daggers in Michael’s direction before continuing. “Anyway, Daphne stayed inside while I took the garbage out. When I was about to walk back into the Diner I was attacked by two men, one man took that was about Brian’s height by Ben’s build was beating me and shoving me up against the wall near the dumpster, while the other one took the opportunity to rape me.” Very audible gasps were heard from the group but one look from Justin, they all fell silent. “They didn’t realize that there was a witness to the entire crime who can identify one of the assailants and can have a sketch done of the other one. I on the other hand did not have the balls to turn and look at who was raping me; however, I knew exactly who it was when they called me ‘Boy Wonder’ as they fuckin’ came.” Justin stopped at this point with tears in his eyes and stared directly at Michael who had paled in comparison to his normal complexion. Justin allowed Brian to pull him into his arms but you could feel the tension vibrating off Brian as he witnessed Justin reaching his breaking point. 

Daphne realizing that Justin needed a break to collect himself decided to continue with the events that took place last night. “During the rape, I had ran back inside and called the police and then went back to the back door to watch what was happening to my best friend. Once the man raping Justin was done he pulled out of Justin and let him fall to the ground like garbage. He then removed the condom and disposed with it on the ground. He paid the man that was restraining and beating Justin and they turned to leave, but when the man who raped Justin turned, his face was washed with the light from the nearby streetlamp. I waited until I was sure that they were gone and picked Justin up off the ground and helped him get dressed. I then bent down and picked up the used condom.” Daphne took this opportunity to remove the zip lock containing the used condom and threw it on the coffee table. “The cops never showed up so I took Justin to the hospital, and after the examination the Doctor said that we had to wait for the cops to come but they never did come.” Daphne said in a low voice. 

“I bet none of you can guess who the fuck decided to take something from Justin that he had no right, do they Michael?” Brian stated with evident anger in his voice. Michael who had been pale before was now red with anger, “I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about but I am not going to sit around here and hear yet another drama about Justin, I’m outta here.” Michael stated as he walked toward the door. Justin was up and charging Michael before he could get out the door, he grabbed Michael by the arm swung him around and pinned him to the door. “I want to know why the fuck, you decided to take something from me that you hand NO RIGHT to take. And I want to know RIGHT FUCKING NOW.” Justin had anger radiating off him and his eyes where an angry steel blue color. “Justin, I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. You are making up more of YOUR LIES to split Brian and me up, its not going to work, NOW get your hands off of me.” Michael said just as angry, as he was struggling to get out of Justin’s grasp. “You know damn well that I don’t have to try to split you and Brian up, you are nothing but friends you stupid fuck, now I want to know why.” Justin said in almost pleading voice. “You can’t seriously believe that Michael had anything to do with this.” Deb spoke with bewilderment. “Come on Sunshine, you can’t be serious everyone on liberty knows you by ‘Boy Wonder’, you can’t seriously believe that it would be Michael.” Deb said looking around at the group, trying to find support, but finding none. 

“Your right Deb, Justin can’t be sure that it was Michael that raped him, but I can be, as an eyewitness to the events, I SAW him do it. AND there is the little problem with the sperm sample that your son so graciously left behind.” Daphne spoke. Justin waited for Michael to say anything but he didn’t. Justin released his hold on Michael but instead of walking away he swung and placed a solid punch into Michael face and then into his gut. Michael doubled over in pain and looked out to the group for help. Everyone sat cold silent waiting for Michael to say anything to dispute the accusations. Justin left Michael huddled on the floor and went to get a pain pill and a bottle of water and sat down with a huff on the sofa. 

Brian walked over to Michael and helped him stand up and pushed him back into the lions den. Michael got a small satisfied smirk on his face but it was quickly removed when Brian whispered in his ear. “Michael I wouldn’t count on me standing beside you this time. This time you crossed a line so sit the fuck down and start answering some questions. And if it wasn’t for the fact that we have been friends for so long, you would already be fuckin’ dead.” 

“Michael, I asked you some questions, and I want some fuckin’ answers unless you are going to continue to deny the truth or you want an attorney. Because if you think that I am not going to have your ass thrown in jail, you are seriously fucked, that is why Det. Horvath is here. I wonder what they would do to your ass in prison, how many times your going to become the blocks bitch. How many times you are going to plead for them to leave you alone and not to hurt you. How many times they are going to shove their dicks up your ass without preparing you and then ripping you because of the animalist entry. I hope it happens every fuckin’ night that you are there you son-of-a-bitch. So start explaining NOW.” Justin said in a deathly calm voice. Everyone looked at Justin with an enraged look on his face and then Michael’s shifting eyes, most of them knew what was said was true. 

Michael stood thinking about what happened and how nobody was supposed to find out. He just wanted to see why Brian kept the whore around, he also figured once Justin was damaged Brian would throw him a way like the trash that he was. He looked up and sees everyone is staring at him expectantly. He can see the anger is some of the eyes and sadness in others. “Its all that fuckers fault if he would have stayed the fuck away from us or died on the ground in his own blood then none of this shit would have happened and everything could have been like it was.” Michael heard some very audible gasps, he looked up and sees anger in some eyes and tears in others, shit I said that out loud, he thought. “FUCK” Michael said as he received a solid punch to the face from Brian. “How dare you say that Michael, what has Justin ever done to you besides loving me. AND you wish him dead, to have died in my arms as I cried for him. How could you hurt him, you were supposed to be my best friend. What happened to you, I don’t even know you anymore? You are dead to me Michael, I don’t know you anymore.” Brian said it a sad voice. He released Michael and pushed him towards the sofa and resumed his spot next to Justin. “I did not do what they are claiming I did, come on, you have known me longer that that whore, who are you going to believe, a lying, cheating, whore or me.” Michael defended trying to get someone on his side.   
“Listen here you little pretentious, overgrown, jealous child, how dare you say that my son should have died. What the FUCK has MY SON ever done to your sorry lame ass. Besides trying to help you, WHAT HAS HE DONE? And YOU WISH HIM DEAD! HOW FUCKIN’ DARE YOU!” Jennifer yelled as she stood up to go to her son’s side shaking with anger. Justin stood up and embraced her while she tried to calm down. 

“Michael would you like to continue this conversation here or would you like to take a ride down to the police station with your attorney?” Detective Horvath asked. Michael looked out at the group and then at Melanie. Melanie stood and approached Michael and slapped him across the face, “You may be the father of my child but if you think that I am going to defend you, Justin was right, you are out of your fucking mind.” Melanie then turned to Lindsey, “Come on Lidz lets go check on our children, ah and Michael, you will be signing over your parental rights, I will have the papers brought to you in jail.” Lidz and Melanie made their way over to Justin and gave him a hug, “If you need anything baby, just call. We are here for you.” With that said they took one last look at their once tight nit family and left the loft. 

Emmett stood and walked over to Michael, “What happened to you honey, you used to be so sweet and caring and now you are someone I don’t even know anymore. Someone, I don’t want to know. You need to get help Michael, but to call me, I am done being your sounding board, you brought this on yourself.” Emmett then looked over at Justin and gave him a small smile and then left the loft. 

The rest of the family sat in silence pondering what has happened and what can be done to fix it. Debbie is leaning against Vic crying. Ted is sitting next to Michael and has a hand on his back. Ben stared at Michael hoping that this was all a big mistake, waiting for some sign from anyone, but nothing came. He was heartbroken; this was the man he was going to share his life with and loved deeply but the man sitting in front of him was capable in hurting another person in the one of the most violent ways. Jennifer was sitting next to Justin rubbing calming circles on his back trying to wrap her mind around what has happened to her son and then a person that she thought she knew was the one responsible for causing her son and this family such pain. Brian had his back towards the remaining family, was thinking about what had happened to his best friend and what he had done to his lover. Daphne was watching Det. Horvath, waiting for him to do something, anything. There are no words spoken, just an uncomfortable silence. 

“Brian, this is all you fault, you have been leading Michael around for the last 18 years, and it is your fault that this happened.” Deb cried. Justin who had been deep in thought heard Deb blaming Brian but before he could say anything Vic came to Brian’s defense. “Deb, that is not true. Yes Brian and Michael have been each other’s support for all of their adult lives, but Brian has made it abundantly clear that they were never going to be more that friends. Never. This is Michaels fault Deb; he is the one that did this to Justin, to this family, to himself. He has no one to blame but himself and it is time that he starts acting like a man and takes responsibility for his actions.” Vic turned his attention to Michael, “Michael you will always be my nephew and I will always love you but I have never been ashamed of you as I am right now. I can’t even stand to look at you, you make me sick. How could you do that to someone, how?” Vic said with tears in his voice, he stood embraced Deb, walked over to Brian and Justin and pulled them into a tight fatherly hug and then walked out the door without looking back. 

Ben looked around the room the only ones left where Deb, Ted, Daphne, Jennifer, Det. Horvath, Justin, Brain, Hunter, Michael, and himself. He looked at the people now missing from this family and wondered if they will ever be able to get it back but right now he has to start thanking about himself and Hunter. Ben stood and looked over to Justin and Brian gave a small smile, pulled Hunter to his feet and started to walk towards the door. Right before the exited he stopped and looked back, “Michael, I truly loved you; I don’t know what else I could have done to make you love me too. But after this, I can’t be with someone like this. You are not the same man I met two years ago, Hunter and I will be moving out of your apartment tonight. Don’t contact me; I don’t want to talk to you right now.” With that said Ben and Hunter left the loft and a very stunned Michael. 

Michael looked around at what was left of his family and was angered because he had lost everything, his child, his partner and adopted son, his uncle. Michael looked up and nailed Justin with a glare and got up to approach him. “This is all your fault you stupid fuck, I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Michael said approaching Justin. But before he could say or do anything else Brian stepped in front of Justin to protect him. “Michael this is no ones fault buy your own. Don’t you DARE start blaming Justin, when he has done nothing to you? I want you out of our home now and I don’t ever want to talk or see you again.” Brain said with both anger and sadness in voice. 

Det. Horvath stood and approached Michael, “Son, I need you to turn around and put your hands behind your back. Michael Novotny you are being arrested for the rape of Justin Taylor, you have the right to remain silent….” As Det. Horvath continued to read Michael’s his rights and handcuff him, you could hear Deb wailing begging Det. Horvath not do to this, pleading for this not to happen. Brian tried to go to her but she stood up and refused to be comforted by him. She shot daggers at Brian and then Justin and turned and left the loft. Det. Horvath collected the sperm sample and escorted Michael from the loft, followed by Ted. 

Justin sat down in exhaustion and started sobbing because of what had happened the previous night but also because the fallout that occurred today. He had not only been violated but he had lost his ‘family’ for the second time in his young life. Brian pulled Justin into his lap and held the younger man making soothing circles on his back. Brian thought back to all that happened since Justin had entered his life and although there had been some tough times there have been far more happy times. He hoped Deb wouldn’t cut him out of her life, she was after all his surrogate mother, and he loved her deeply but if that is what she chose to do then he would have to accept it. He could survive anything with Justin by his side. Brian allowed himself to cry for what has happened in the past and what will lie in the future. Who will their small dysfunctional family consist of now?

Lifetime premiere of Survival was a great success and as many of gay Pittsburgh watched waiting for the updates of the people they knew once as friends not a tear was shed for Michael except by Debbie. The updates

Three months has passed since that fateful day when the once tight knit family splintered off into smaller groups. 

Emmett had cut all ties with Michael which also cut his ties with Debbie except for the occasional run in due to his business partnership with Vic. Emmett embraced Justin and Brian and remained true to their friendship. 

Ted followed Emmett’s lead and also cut ties with Michael. The man that he once adored and thought was a caring human being is now a monster that he is not certain he ever knew. 

Lindsey and Melanie also cut ties with Michael, not wanting to subject their children to such behavior. Melanie as promised visited Michael in jail and although he put up a fight did agree to finally sign over his parental rights to Lindsey. Melanie rallied around Justin to help him get through the difficult time he was facing. Melanie, Justin, Lindsey and Brian had a new found respect for each other and became a very close family unit for their children. 

Debbie had cut all ties with Brian and Justin. Even thought Michael had pleaded guilty to the charge of rape, she still blamed Brian and Justin for the events that happened. She still felt that Brian had led Michael on for his entire adult life and Michael was only acting out to finally get the attention that he wanted from Brian. 

Vic was stuck in the middle. He was deeply disappointed in both Debbie and Michael, but felt that he had an obligation to his family to stand by them. However, he would always go and see the rest of the family at least once a week. Vic had spent countless hours trying to get Debbie to see that Brian and Justin were not responsible for Michael’s actions. Yes, Brian may have used Michael as a crutch; however, the only person to blame for Michael’s actions was Michael himself. 

Justin struggled with the demons of that night trying to overcome them and once again claim his life back from the darkness. After two weeks of sever depression, Daphne and Brian managed to talk Justin into seeing a counselor for the rape as well as the bashing. Although Justin was hesitant in going and speaking with a counselor, he soon looked forward to going to his weekly sessions with Dr. Sanchez. Even thought three months had passed since that dark night, Justin still fought daily to regain some semblance of the once trusting life he once lived. Justin had gotten better, maybe not over that night, but he had moved past it. He was once again sexually active with Brian and going out with his friends. Justin did quit the job at the Diner after some heated discussions with Debbie and was now working with children teaching them art at the GLC. The new job was helping Justin see light at the end of the tunnel. He was able to channel a lot of his anger into his art and regain some of his compassion from working with the children. 

Brian stood beside Justin through the entire ordeal, trying to comfort him and help him through the darkness. With watching Justin struggle through surviving, he decided that he, too, should seek counseling to deal with his past. He was so angry with what happened to Justin, with loosing his best friend, and dealing with the demons of his past. With both of them going through counseling separately and together they were able to rid themselves of the demons of the past and move into the future. 

Michael had pleaded guilty to first degree rape and was sentenced to 27 years in prison. He had named his co-conspirator as Jeff Dudley, a regular at Meathook. Jeff had no connection to Brian or Justin and claimed that he was only hired to beat up Justin Taylor. Jeff was sentenced to 10 years in prison for his part in the night Justin was raped.


End file.
